Neko Shinrin
Neko Shinrin (森林 猫 Shinrin Neko) is the sixth reincarnation of the Cheshire Cat, that guided Alice into Wonderland. She's also the ruler of the Kingdom of Cats, at least until the events of Demons in Wonderland. General Information Personality Neko is described as a despotic dictator, something that has been shared with all the reincarnations of the Cheshire Cat. She also seems to behave very cat-like. She did initially seem to care at least a bit about her allies, particularly Rea Knight, and generally treats the other members kindly enough, but eventually, achieving her dream to maintain the Kingdom of the Cats is the only thing she cares about. Abilities ;Enchant and manage people Character Basis Name The name Shinrin can mean either "forest/woods" (森林) or "deep forest" (深林). The word Neko means "cat" in Japanese. Design Background Information The Cheshire Cat was just the Duchess’ peculiar pet in Wonderland. He wanted to create a Kingdom of Cats but was aware that he was too weak to overthrow the current Queen himself. With the help of his ally Umami Amenbou, they transported Alice into Wonderland and directed her actions in their favor so she would arrange a revolution against the Queen of Hearts. Then, in her second visit, she was manipulated to weaken the Red Queen. Umami took care of the rest and set the stage so there would be virtually no opposition. Afterwards, the Cheshire Cat easily took control of Wonderland with his group of cats and immediately created the Kingdom of Cats, becoming an almighty dictator. When he died, he simply reincarnated and continued to rule. The sixth reincarnation is currently Neko. Role Demons in Wonderland For several decades, the residents of Wonderland were forced into an undesired “peace” where they were deprived of many basic rights. Many rebels fought against Neko's rule over the years, so she hired the hakutaku Yumi Murasaki. With Yumi's powers, she created a new religion, which decreased the number of revolters and the Kingdom of the Cats faced no threats for a while. This persisted until an underground rebellion team slowly whittled away at her army. Also, due to the infiltration of Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi (and the secret manipulations of Hitori, who hated Yumi), the Kingdom of Cats collapsed. Afterwards, Yumi was exposed as an accomplice of Neko and was forced to flee. Realizing that the Kingdom of the Cats is collapsing, Neko sets Rea Knight, one of her knights at Miko and Ritsuka in revenge, but Rea is defeated and discovers about Neko's true colors. Also, the truth about Neko's government is out and she is forced to flee. Wonder Execution Gamble After the events of Demons in Wonderland, the old system was re-instituted. Neko reunites with Umami Amenbou once again and both disguise as mercenaries for the new Queen, hoping to restore the Kingdom of Cats. She also finds Alice, who was living in seclusion, and blackmails her into helping her restore the Kingdom of the Cats. When the government is restored after Misao Nousagi is imprisoned and the presence of Starrot Heartlet changes the realm for good, Umami loses interest in continuing to help Neko with her amoral plans and abandons her while Alice is allowed to leave back home. Neko decides to ask an ally from Kuusou no Sekai to assist with her new scheme to restore the Kingdom of Cats. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Demons in Wonderland Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters